Funny Girl
by Rhymet
Summary: Un cambio y un rato divertido era lo que Hermione quería ¿Quién mejor que Ron para echarle una mano? Romione/7ºaño/AU/OneShot. Regalo para Rebiis.


**Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares y términos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo he creado una historia con ellos.**

_La situación de este fic está basada en la idea de que Tom Ryddle no consiguió crear los horrocruxes y fue derrotado por la primera generación de la Orden del Fénix. Es el séptimo año para Harry, Ron y Hermione y no están correteando por los bosques con una tienda a cuestas, están en Hogwarts. Dicho esto..._

* * *

><p><strong>Funny Girl<strong>

Las manecillas del reloj de muñeca que Hermione Granger tenía parecían no pasar nunca. Eran las 5 de la madrugada y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo, incluida la habitación de las chicas. Se había despertado después de un extraño sueño en el que veía el cielo a una gran velocidad y, aunque casi imperceptible, una especie de resplandores de colores cálidos, pero aparte de eso no recordaba nada más del sueño y tampoco le veía ningún sentido.

Después de haberse despertado intentó volver a dormirse, pero no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza encender la luz y ponerse a leer, despertaría a sus compañeras de habitación, y tampoco podía bajar a la Sala Común, aunque sí que podía, solo que no le apetecía estar abajo completamente sola y, aunque ya hacía buen tiempo la mayoría de los días, las noches seguían siendo frías.

Nada había que hacer, lo único que Hermione podía hacer era cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, pero parecía imposible conseguirlo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que fuese de día y empezar a prepararse para asistir a sus últimas clases del curso. Casi no hacían nada y eso no le gustaba, aunque estaba justificado que las clases fuesen así de aburridas, quedaban escasos días de clase y no había nada que hacer, normalmente tenían clase de media hora y luego los dejaban irse a los jardines, al patio, al Gran Comedor o a donde quisiesen. Pero ella quería quedarse en clase, o, en su defecto, a la biblioteca. Pero hasta en la biblioteca había gente que no paraba de hablar de las inminentes vacaciones de verano, la señora Pince se estaba volviendo loca.

Se dio por vencida empezó ella a pensar que haría en verano, aunque nunca lo pensase, ese año le apetecía hacer algo especial, pero no sabía por qué. Le apetecía, por ejemplo, pasar más tiempo con Harry, Ron, Ginny e incluso con los gemelos en La Madriguera ese verano, y también le apetecía que el viento le diera en la cara, le apetecían cosas que antes no hubiese querido hacer, pero sin embargo, tenía ganas de hacer.

La noche, la soledad y el aburrimiento, pensó la Gryffindor que eran los culpables de aquellos sentimientos encontrados, y para librarse de ellos decidió levantarse de la cama, vestirse e ir a pasear por oscuro y silencioso castillo. Sin dejar a su cerebro divagar más, echo las fina manta con la que se había tapado hacía los píes de la cama, se incorporó y posó los píes sobre el frío suelo.

Agarró sus ropas de encima de su baúl, que se hallaba junto a la cama, y, con toda la rapidez que pudo cambio su pijama de color rojo claro por sus vaqueros negros, su camiseta azul y la capa negra. Cogió un peine que había en su mesilla de noche y se cepillo el enmarañado pelo. Se puso los zapatos y salió de la silenciosa habitación. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero cuando llegó a la Sala Común, se dio cuenta que no era la única desvelada.

Un chico alto, medianamente musculoso y con el pelo color zanahoria que, a esas horas de la mañana, lastimaba los ojos de Hermione. No le hizo falta preguntar quién era, sabía que era Ron, Ron Weasley, ese chico al que había conocido en su primer año en Hogwarts, ya que la primera vez que lo vio ya se fijo en su pelo igual que aquella mañana. Siguió bajando con cautela las escaleras, el chico llevaba la varita en una mano y un papel en la otra, reconoció al instante el papel, el Mapa del Merodeador que de una manera u otra había llegado a manos de Harry. A ella nunca le gusto ese estúpido mapa, estaba segura de que algún día les metería en algún lío, aunque ese día todavía no había llegado. Cuando bajo el último escalón, se percató de lo mucho que había crecido Ron, que le sacaba una cabeza. Se acercó a él tan sigilosamente como pudo y dijo:

-Eh, Ron, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué piensas hacer con el mapa?- Dijo completamente seria y sin dejarse respirar entre palabra y palabra, estaba convencida de que tramaba algo y que no podía ser bueno.

-Hermione…- El chico parecía sorprendido, y lo estaba, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y estuvo a punto de soltar el Mapa del Merodeador y dejarlo en el suelo, esperando que Hermione no se fijase y creyese que era basura que a los elfos se les había olvidado recoger, pero era tarde y lo sabía, así que decidió seguir adelante y echarle cara a la situación- Esto… Me he desvelado y me pareció salir a dar una vuelta, de todas formas hoy nos vamos y no volvemos al castillo hasta septiembre así que…

-No me vengas con excusas, Ronald Weasley, sé que lo que quieres hacer es ir a probar los atajos de ese estúpido mapa, Ron, en serio, algún día os traerá problemas ese mapa…- La cara de asustado del chico le hacía parecer que tenía cinco años, pero le daba igual lo que pensase de ella en ese momento, alguien tenía que ser responsable por él mientras que estaba en Hogwarts donde su madre no podía cuidar de él.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo- Eso ya le olía mal a Hermione- y te demuestro que no hay nada peligroso en los atajos de Hogwarts?- La chica no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo, le parecía una broma de mal gusto, siempre contestaba que no a aquellas preguntas. Y siempre le recriminaban haber dicho que no, pero aquel día se había sorprendido a sí misma descubriendo que quería pasar más parte del verano en La Madriguera y, aunque no estaba segura de querer hacer aquello se decidió y le dijo a Ron:

-Vale, iré contigo…- Pero no puedo terminar la frase, la expresión de asustado de Ron se había convertido en un sonrisa de sorpresa y sus ojos se habían abierto aún más- Pero oye, en el momento en el que vea que te pasas de valiente, me voy, ¿entendido?- Formuló la pregunta con dureza y le señaló con un dedo acusador, no estaba dispuesta a meterse en líos el último día de clase, ella, que llevaba un historial intachable no podía permitirse tal desliz.- Ah, oye una pregunta, ¿podría pasar más tiempo este año en La Madriguera?- Cambió de tono radicalmente y los ojos de Ron se cerraron un poco, pero la sonrisa de sorpresa seguía presente en su cara.

-Claro, todo el que quiera Hermione, mi madre estaría encantada, pero, ¿por qué?- Pregunto inquisitivamente intentando poner cara seria.

-Pues porque me apetece…- Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la estancia y Ron se miro disimuladamente los zapatos.- Bueno, ¿vamos o qué? Creía que…

-Sí, sí, venga vamos, te vas a divertir, Hermione, algo que no te he visto demasiadas veces hacer- No quería herirla con ese comentario, pero lo hizo, Hermione no era como él, pero también le gustaba divertirse tanto como a cualquiera.

Pero, ¿y si no lo estaba haciendo? ¿Y si no se estaba divirtiendo? Se había pasado la vida leyendo y estudiando, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo más, por lo menos no desde que tenía 7 años e iba con sus padres al bosque o al parque. Pensar en aquello le recordaba a una conversación que había tenido con George, uno de los hermanos gemelos mayores de Ron, en la cual George le había dicho que había más mundo aparte de los libros y los estudios. Puede que lo estuviese diciendo en broma, pero entonces le parecía una gran verdad, tenía que haber algo más aparte de los libros, los estudios y en general de lo que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento. Algo más, tenía que haber algo más, muchas cosas más, y las quería disfrutar, pero no sola, no podría hacerlo sola.

-Ron,- El chico estaba golpeando la parte de atrás de la estatua de una bruja bastante fea-¿Crees que… me podrías ayudar a… a… divertirme?- El pelirrojo empezó a sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho minutos atrás en la Sala Común, entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar para bajar la cabeza y hablar sin que Hermione pudiese ver sus ojos:

-Lo siento Hermione, lo de antes iba en broma de verdad…

-No es por lo que dijiste antes, Ron, me he dado cuenta por mi misma de que hay más cosas que hacer aparte de leer, que es lo casi siempre hago. Solo he caído en la conclusión de que quiero divertirme un poco.- Al terminar la frase dedicó al chico una sonrisa al que este respondió riéndose a carcajadas, sin saber por qué, Hermione también se rió.

-Muy bien, te prometo que… este verano te ayudaré a divertirte como nunca antes lo has hecho.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa cuando terminó de reírse.

La fea bruja emitió unos sonidos y en su espalda apareció un hueco que a todas luces parecía hecho para que alguien entrara por él. No se veía luz alguna y no parecía llevar a ningún sitio. Ron miró el hueco y seguidamente a Hermione, que no parecía estar asustada en absoluto, al contrario, parecía estar contenta. Estaba decidida a entrar por el hueco cuando Ron le cogió la mano y volvió a darle golpes a la espalda de la bruja.

-Pero…- Hermione no sabía que decir, ¿acaso Ron había cambiado de parecer y quería librarse de ella?

-¿Es cierto eso que me dijiste que nunca habías volado en escoba?- Preguntó poniendo la misma cara de interesante que usaban los gemelos muy a menudo, Hermione ya sabía donde quería ir a parar.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no quiero montar en escoba, me da miedo, Ron.- Habló tan rápido que dudó que Ron la hubiese entendido, pero su expresión de decepción y aburrimiento lo decía todo. Hermione hizo un ruido con la boca y siguió hablando- Vale, lo haré, lo haré- Ron volvió a sonreír- pero no mucho rato, por favor.

-Sí, sí, venga, ¡vamos!

Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y empezó a correr tirando de ella. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron a los jardines, el estadio de Quidditch se alzaba gigantesco a lo lejos. Los seis postes en los que se anotaban se veían altos e incluso pequeños comparados con las gradas, grandes y de madera. Tras corres unos minutos bajo un cielo que todavía no se le podía llamar azul llegaron a la impresionante construcción de madera.

Entraron por una puerta pequeña que daba directamente a los vestidores, que seguían igual de mal olientes de lo que seguramente los estaban el día del último partido de quidditch, donde se entregó la copa por segundo año consecutivo a Gryffindor tras un partido emocionante y extrañamente largo contra Hufflepuff. Ron aseguró que era más rápida para llegar a donde querían llegar.

El armario donde la señora Hooch guardaba las escobas pertenecientes al colegio era un lugar, pequeño, estrecho, húmedo y oscuro. Ron decidió no entrar, cosa que por lo visto nunca hacía. Siempre había alguien que le sacase la escoba, incluido aquel momento. Hermione, algo disgustada, saco dos escobas, las que, a su juicio, parecían mejores. Una barredora 3 y una barredora 5. Ella se quedó con la segunda escoba al ofrecérsela Ron, quien dijo que la barredora 3 era más difícil de manejar.

Se dirigieron al centro del campo a paso ligero, Ron encabezando la marcha, Hermione algo remilgada.

-¿Sabes hacer que asciendo? – Preguntó, divertido, Ron.

-Claro que… sí. – Le respondió Hermione, mitad indignada mitad avergonzada. Era cierto que, en teoría, sabía. Pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin caerse. Pero, sin saber por qué, le daba algo de seguridad que Ron estuviese allí.

Dieron una patada en suelo casi a la vez y se alzaron enseguida dos metros sobre la hierba. De la garganta de Hermione salió un pequeño grito. Se agarró bien fuerte a la escoba y miro a Ron, haciéndose el chulo agarrándose solo con una mano, que le sonreía socarronamente. Hermione le hizo gesto grosero con la mano e intento ponerse erguida, y, aunque casi se cayó, lo consiguió. Sonrió y se rió, cosa que le costó algo del equilibrio que había conseguido.

Ron condujo su escoba al lado que la de Hermione, preparándose para decirle algo que hubiese podido escuchar desde donde estaba antes. El Weasley recordaba bien la acústica malísima del estadio desde que, en cuarto curso jugando un partido contra Ravenclaw, le había gritado a Alicia Spinett que evitase a Nott y ella entendió que fuese detrás de Nott. Alicia acabó fuera del partido y perdieron.

-¿Subimos y nos movemos? – Le propuso a Hermione, aún algo divertido.

Hermione caviló y pensó. Si se caía sería desastroso y bochornoso y seguro se hacía daño. Pero no quería que Ron pensase que ya tenía miedo. Aunque no solía importarle lo que Ron pensase de ella, en esos momentos quería sorprenderle. Además, tenía que conseguir divertirse, y el pelirrojo era la persona, que ella conociese, que más se divertía. Puestos que casi no estudiaba.

Durante la siguiente media hora dieron vueltas por el estadio, y ella se lo paso bien. Pero, justo antes de terminar, una ráfaga inoportuna de viento la desestabilizó y cayó. Por suerte estaba cerca del suelo y por suerte cayó encima de Ron, que se quejó pero acabó riéndose tirado en el suelo mientras Hermione esperaba a que se levantase para irse de allí. Otra vez le tocó a ella guardar las escobas. Volviendo a la Sala Común, llegó la pregunta que Hermione sabía que aparecería antes o después y que, para sorpresa, sabía bien la respuesta.

-¿Te has divertido hoy, Herms? – Pregunto, de nuevo divertido, Ron, justo antes de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda y tener que decirle la contraseña.

Hermione sonrío tímidamente. – Mucho, Ro-Ro. – Respondió, imitado su tono divertido y socarrón - ¿No es así como te llama Lavender?

Entraron en la Sala Común, Ron explicando cómo cortó con Lavender y Hermione disculpándose por la broma. Hablaron de otras cosas hasta que Harry apareció y siguieron hablando los tres. Hasta que, a la hora de marcharse, los tres cogieron el mismo camino, hacía la Madriguera, porque tanto los padres de Harry como los de Hermione habían hablado con el señor Weasley, que había aprendido a usar el teléfono solo para hablar con los señores Granger, y éste les había comunicado a los chicos por medio de una lechuza que podrían pasar todo el verano junto si querían.

* * *

><p>Le dedico el fic a Rebiis, por su cumpleaños. Sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, por ser mi beta para todo y por otras cosas. Espero el año que viene estar aquí publicando otro regalo :)<p> 


End file.
